fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle with Merlon and Merlee
Sora, June, and her friends followed Diddy into their cavern. "What're you bringing us here for, Diddy?" June asked curiously. "It's a surprise, I can't tell ya," Diddy chuckled. The group went into the cavern and saw a very familiar sight. "Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle..." Cranky gasped. "Is that..." "The statue of Danny and Ariel?" Sora gasped. "Oh, wow, it is!" "It fell in through a portal to Toonatopia," Diddy explained, "so I lifted it up and into here!" "How could you do that when you're such a little chimp?" Carter asked. "Hey, this is Toonatopia...ANYTHING's possible," Diddy said with a grin. Diddy was suddenly tackled into a hug by Sora and June. "Oh, thank you so much, Diddy!" June squealed. "Yeah, you're the greatest pal a friend could ask for," Sora said. "Aw, it's no biggie," Diddy chuckled as the duo let him go and went over to the statue. "That was a great thing you did, Little Buddy," DK said with a smile and a pat on Diddy's back. "Si, you are a true amigo to those two," Panchito agreed. "No doubt about that," Jaqulin said. "Ih, Diddy good friend," Stitch barked in agreement. "It looks just like them," Sora marveled. "It even has their eyes!" "Why Danny? Run away with you, Sora and Ariel?" June asked, doing a little play-acting, "this is so sudden." Sora and June laughed as they played around with the statue. But then, everyone heard the sound of footsteps coming in. They turned and saw a horrifying sight; Merlon and Merlee, staffs in hand, looking angrier than a bear woken up from its deep slumber. Mushu and Father Time were behind them, with Mushu hanging his head in guilt. "Merlon!" June gasped. "Merlee!" Sora yelped. "Double crosser!" Bloo snapped, pointing his rod at Mushu. "This es no good!" Eduardo yelped as he hid behind his shield. "You two...we are reasonable Shamans," Merlon growled. "As the rulers of this world, we lay the rules out...and they must be followed." "Your Majesties, they can explain..." Panchito began to say. "SILENCE, ALL OF YOU!!" Merlon snapped viciously. The group only got themselves into defensive stances, with Carter and Jaqulin summoning their Keyblades, Bloo readying his staff, Eduardo hiding behind his shield, Panchito and Stitch holding out their shooters, DK clutching his giant fists, Diddy in a kung-fu pose, and Cranky with his cane raised and ready to strike. Sora took out his Keyblade. June took out her sword. Merlon and Merlee summoned their minions. Merlon and Merlee's minions appeared. An epic battle then began. Sora and June fought Merlon and Merlee. Carter, Jacqulin, Bloo, Eduardo, Panchito, Stitch, DK, Diddy, and Cranky fought Merlon and Merlee's minions. It was a very long battle. Kairi showed up to help Sora and the others. Sora and Kairi fought Merlon. June fought Merlee. Carter, Jacqulin, Bloo, Eduardo, Panchito, Stitch, DK, Diddy, and Cranky fought Merlon and Merlee's minions! Carter, Jacqulin, Bloo, Eduardo, Panchito, Stitch, DK, Diddy, and Cranky defeated Merlon and Merlee's minions! June defeated Merlee! Sora and Kairi defeated Merlon! In the end, Merlon and Merlee faced eternal imprisonment! Merlon and Merlee were restrained in the Netherrealm!